


Lunchbreak

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, DameRey, F/M, Married Sex, general dameron, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey and Poe are trying to have a baby and have a lot of fun while doing trying.





	Lunchbreak

The leader of the Resistance looked up and smiled when his wife walked into his office. She clicked the lock behind her. Poe stood up and moved over to her. Rey softly kissed her husband's mouth. She was giving him _that look_. He knew why she was there, but he figured he would ask anyway. 

"What can I help you with?" asked Poe.

"I'm ovulating," said Rey. "I was hoping we could . . ."

Poe smiled darkly. "Do you want to?"

Rey nodded. "I want you to fuck me right here."

At this, Poe bent her against the wall. He pulled down her pants and panties to her ankles.

"Just put your cock straight into me," said Rey. "Please."

Poe growled with lust and released his erection. He brushed it against her entrance a few times before pressing the tip inside. Rey whined and arched her back as much as she could.

"More," she whined. "I don't care if anyone hears us."

Poe entered her the completely with one thrust, and Rey howled with delight.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Kriff yes," she said. "Now get me pregnant."

Poe rocked his hips into her in the rough manner she always begged for. He watched with delight as his cock slid in and out of the tight opening. He admired the way her plump ass cheeks jiggled.

Two sharp smacks echoed against the walls when he spanked each enticing cheek. Rey moaned and wiggled her ass. Poe eyed the cute little hole between the soft flesh mounds. He rubbed over it with his thumb without pushing in.

"Once we are sure you're pregnant," said Poe. "Maybe we can try . . ."

Rey smirked, although he couldn't see it.

"Filthy man," she said, though the affectionate tone of her voice said this was a compliment rather than a reprimand.

"Fuck me harder," she demanded.

Poe put both of his hands on her again and pressed his body closer to her. His hands inched under her shirt. He squeezed her breasts, holding onto to them for leverage as he mounted her in earnest. Rey's eyes squeezed closed at the intense pace of his thrusts. His cock kept brushing into that wall of nerves that lit a fire in her core.

"DON'T STOP!" She cried out in ecstasy.

Poe clenched his jaw in concentration. She was so wet now. The way she clenched and squeezed his cock as he pounded into her made keeping himself in control a challenge. If he hadn't liked the rest of her, which he did very much, her pussy alone could have ruined him for other women. Luckily, for him, she was his wife, so that was not a problem.

"Everyone probably knows what we're doing in here now," said Poe with soft chuckle.

"Good," said Rey. "Let them know."

He gripped her breasts tighter, trying to distract himself from the paradise of her cunt, but she loved his strong hands on her tits, so she clenched even more around his member.

"Kriff," said Poe, truly struggling now. "They will definitely know when your belly starts getting bigger."

Rey moaned.

"You're going to look so beautiful," he said. "Round with our baby. Breasts swollen with milk."

"Yes!" said Rey. "I'm yours, Poe."

"And I'm yours, Rey," he said softly.

She came hard around his cock. Poe clung onto her and let her eager pussy milk him through his own orgasm.

"Stars . . ." Poe's eyelashes fluttered as his cock gave one more twitch inside of her.

He exhaled and kissed the space between her shoulder blades.

"Do you think it worked?" Rey asked playfully.

"Well, we can give it another go tonight just to be sure," said Poe.

Rey looked at him over her shoulder and bit her lip.

"I'm counting on it, General Dameron," she said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in between doing other stuff and felt like posting it!


End file.
